


your lips (they taste like june)

by marknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Makeup, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, i'd like to say its soft, jeno in a crop top, rated teen for minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin
Summary: asking jeno to do his makeup was probably the best thing mark had ever done.





	your lips (they taste like june)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "ooh" by jon bellion.  
> not super beta-ed.

asking jeno to do his makeup was probably the best thing mark had ever done.

it was an impulse thing, purely because he’d seen jeno doing his eyeliner and he wanted to know how he’d look with it. but jeno’s eyes had lit up so bright, and mark regretted nothing.

so now here he was, sitting at the edge of jeno’s bed at his mercy.

“do you know  _ anything _ about makeup, minnie?” jeno giggled, unzipping his makeup case before reaching to find some random tube, letting the black crop top he was wearing ride up even more.

mark tried not to focus on it for long.

“min?” jeno raised an eyebrow as he pressed  _ play _ on the speaker, turning down the volume to the lowest level. “did you even hear me?”

mark’s eyes snapped up to look at jeno. “huh?”

jeno just shook his head. “i  _ asked _ you if you knew anything about makeup. but i’m assuming you don’t.” he smiled teasingly, and mark just fell a little bit harder.

“well. i mean. i know what eyeliner is,” mark said sheepishly, looking up as jeno sat back in his swiveling chair. “isn’t that good enough?”

jeno sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “we have a lot to do today, i see.” he used his heels to drag himself closer to mark and oh  _ god _ how was mark going to survive being so close to his face for thirty minutes.

jeno giggled, as if he could sense mark’s thoughts, and he hummed quietly to the music and mark couldn’t tell the bass line from his heartbeat. he watched numbly as jeno procured a tube and took mark’s hand. 

mark laughed softly. “are you using this as an excuse to hold my hand?” he sounded out of breath, and he cursed himself because god damn it he wanted to  _ flirt _ , not make a fool out of himself. he looked down when he felt something cold and wet on his wrist and almost hissed before he realized it was some makeup product.

jeno licked his lips before he brought mark’s hand closer to his face (he’d probably forgotten his contacts again) and he shrugged. “i’m not going to make excuses to hold your hand.” he puffed out his cheeks as he sighed again. “this doesn’t fit your skin tone, you’re more yellow than i am.” 

mark cocked his head in confusion, trying to ignore his first comment. “what’s this supposed to be?”

“it’s b.b. cream!” jeno’s eyes lit up with a childish light as he showed mark the tube. “it helps even out your complexion, kinda like foundation but not really. not that you need a whole lot of it, but.” he shrugged, twisting his lips contemplatively. “i should have something more your skin tone somewhere in here…”

mark hummed to the music as he watched jeno smear another strip of b.b. cream on mark’s wrist. (jeno called it a  _ swatch _ , if mark remembered it right) “is this the right color, jenjen?”

jeno cleared his throat, shifting in his seat a bit. "uh, yeah. actually."

mark hummed happily as he looked down at his hands, bouncing on the bed.

"babe," jeno laughed quietly. "i need you to sit still  _ please _ ." jeno's eyes still had that childish light in them, and all mark could think of was how pretty he looked in glitter eyeshadow.

"you called me babe!" mark exclaimed, breaking out into a wide smile. "that's a first."

jeno just laughed as he cupped mark's chin with his hand. "lift your chin, bro." 

"you just  _ ruined it! _ " mark whined, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"you're such a child," jeno sighed in mocking disapproval. "how are you the oldest one here?" 

mark just rolled his eyes. "do you want the talk again?"

jeno shook his head, biting his lower lip as he dabbed the bb cream on mark's cheek. "it's not too cold is it?" he pulled away, and mark struggled not to glance down at jeno's lips, which were starting to turn pink from how he was biting them.

"i'll just take that as a no," jeno murmured. 

mark just laughed sheepishly. "sorry."

jeno just hummed, disinterested. "it's whatever." he continued dabbing the cream on mark's face, humming approvingly of his handiwork.

"alright. so we've got step one down. now we need..." jeno dragged himself back to the table, his lips puckered in thought. "concealer. for those _very_  nonexistent eyebags." he glanced up at mark, an eyebrow raised.

"oh, shut up," mark groaned. "you'd be going through the same thing if you had homework and extracurriculars every single night."

jeno looked down at his feet, opening his mouth to say something, but he ultimately decided against it as he whipped out the concealer tube. he uncapped it with a delighted smile. "alright, now look up with just your eyes."

mark tilted his chin up toward the sky, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"no, min," jeno seemed a bit more exasperated this time, and mark couldn't help but feel bad. "just your eyes. keep your chin down, i just need to make sure i don't get your eye with the concealer."

mark let out a puff of air as he glanced up, hissing when jeno brushed the liquid under his eyes. "jesus that's cold."

jeno shrugged sheepishly. "that's kinda how things work, i'm sorry." he grabbed a cap of what looked like powder and opened it. "now this is the powder used to set the concealer. it'll make sure you don't look like an old man." jeno wrinkled his nose and it took all of mark's self control not to boop it. 

"do you think i'm  _ old? _ do i  _ look _ old?"

"do you want the genuine answer, min?" 

mark stuck his tongue out at him, and jeno only stuck his own right out too.

"two can play at that game," mark grumbled.

"oh yeah? what do you have against me, hm? try me." jeno's voice was taunting, and a smirk played at the edge of mark's lips.

"maybe i will."

jeno scratched his neck and turned the music off. "too bad you're weak at comebacks." he shrugged nonchalantly as he took a brush out and dusted it off. mark drummed on his thigh impatiently, eyes fixated on jeno's hand as it moved, transfixed by the glory that was his fingers.

mark swallowed thickly as he looked back up. "should i close my eyes?"

jeno tilted his head, seemingly satisfied with the crack he heard. "it's advisable, not gonna lie." 

and so mark did, ignoring the part of his brain that wanted to keep his eyes open so he could admire jeno's beautiful face, and giggled at the tickling feeling of the powder.

jeno tapped on mark's thigh as he pulled back. "we're done with the base stuff now. also, you can open your eyes."

and so mark did, his eyes focused on the shiny thing jeno was moving back and forth. "what's that?"

"it's glittery eyeshadow," jeno stammered out. it was the first time he'd lost composure this whole hour, and mark was surprised to say the least. "i thought it would look...good on you." 

"glitter, huh?" a smile played at mark's lips. "never thought of it. but it sounds pretty cool."

"pretty cool is an understatement, to be honest. especially on...on you." jeno sounded breathless now, and mark was more confused than ever. "it would suit you more than i would, to be honest. oh my  _ god _ i said to be honest twice in a row — "

"jen," mark murmured, reaching for jeno's hand. "why are you panicking so much? it's just me."

"that's exactly the point," jeno mumbled, averting his gaze from mark. "anyways! makeup, eyeshadow! woo." his voice seemed thinner and thinner as he progressed through his chant, and mark couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"are you okay, jenjen?" mark's voice was quiet, tentative, as he twiddled his thumbs.

"yeah, yeah, sure," jeno muttered. "just close your eyes please. i can't put eyeshadow on your actual eyeball, contrary to popular belief."

mark would laugh if jeno didn't sound so dejected.

he closed his eyes and waited patiently, the constant stroking on his lids feeling odd to the touch. he tried his hardest not to move; he didn't want to frustrate jeno more than he already had.

jeno seemed to hesitate before he cupped mark's jaw, his hand shaking almost imperceptibly. "mark?" he said softly, his voice still wavering.

"yes?" he struggled to say the word without moving too much, shivering as jeno continued with the eyeshadow.

"um...never mind. you can open your eyes now."

when he did so, jeno had turned his chin away, looking for the eyeliner probably.

if mark knew anything about makeup, he knew that eyeliner came after eyeshadow. and if he knew anything about jeno, he knew he was aching to tell mark something but was second-guessing himself.

"if you have something to tell me, just tell me." mark sighed softly, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears.

"you're going to judge me," jeno squeaked out, uncapping the eyeliner. "open your eyes wide, okay? i'm only going to do the top line.”

mark nodded, staring down at his feet so jeno had no chance of poking him in the eyeball. jeno’s touch was lighter than mark had expected it to be, and the latter almost shivered. and to be honest, mark didn’t want jeno to pull away again.

“don’t look in the mirror, i’m just getting lip gloss out.” jeno stood up and mark wondered why it took him  _ so  _ long to realize jeno’s legs had been knocking into his own. 

and he also wondered when jeno had bought ripped jeans, but that was more an afterthought than anything else.

“why can’t i look in the mirror, jen?” mark whined to jeno’s back. 

“because i don’t want you to see your dumb face yet,” jeno retorted, rolling his eyes. he fell back in his seat, a sly grin on his face. “anyways. think this one’s going to suit your look.” it was a yellowish-pink, almost like coral, and if he was wearing gold glitter mark was sure it would fit.

“oh? it looks absolutely  _ peachy _ ,” mark lilted with a mischievous grin, and jeno only narrowed his eyes.

“if i hadn’t spent so long on your makeup i’d smother your face with a pillow.”

“would you really though?”

“...to be honest probably not,” jeno laughed. he unscrewed the cap to the lip gloss before freezing, his face falling almost immediately. 

“this is going to be very awkward isn’t it.” jeno bit the side of his lip, lifting the wand. 

mark puffed out his cheeks in thought. “it’s not going to be awkward unless you make it awkward, to be honest.”

and all jeno could do was let out a small “oh.” 

mark didn’t know what to say, and he just obeyed when jeno asked him to part his lips.

and he might have been hallucinating, but he  _ swore _ jeno’s breath hitched before he started brushing the gloss over mark’s lips.

out of all the sensations he’d felt during the makeup session, the lip gloss was probably the weirdest one. but he couldn’t tell if it was just his anticipation in his gut or the actual feeling of the gloss. and either way, jeno was way too close for his sanity.

but even still, the feeling was gone all too soon, and he was craving more.

“that’s it,” jeno said, clearing his throat as he turned the small mirror towards mark, and his jaw dropped.

_ goddamn _ , jeno was amazing at makeup.

“um. so i had a question,” jeno said softly. he almost seemed like he was going to regret saying anything, and mark felt a pang in his chest.

“shoot.”

“hypothetically...if i knew someone...really wanted to kiss you right now, would you say yes?” jeno had let out the question in one breath, and mark would be lying if he said that the question hadn’t taken his own breath away.

“hypothetically...if he was in the room...i might.” mark glanced up at jeno hopefully, watching as the younger’s eyes shone with something akin to anticipation.

“so, hypothetically, if it was me — ”

mark’s lips were on jeno’s in an instant.

it was messy, and all over the place if mark was being honest, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

he barely registered jeno looping his arms around mark’s waist and tugging him onto his lap, but when he did he blushed bright red, and jeno pulled away, his breathing erratic.

“ _ shit _ , i forgot it was flavored,” jeno breathed out. 

and all mark did was let their lips crash again in want.

something ignited in mark’s stomach as jeno pulled away again, leaving mark to whine and jeno to laugh. he dropped his head against mark’s shoulder, rocking back and forth.

“you’re my pretty boy,” jeno whispered against his skin, his fingers pressing against mark’s waist as he lifted his head again. 

“yours?” mark stammered out, his cheeks blooming red in an instant. his eyes were wide, and he had a feeling they were only accentuated from the eyeliner.

“only if you want to be,” jeno whispered, carding his fingers through mark’s hair as the other giggled.

“what kind of question is that?” mark raised an eyebrow as he clutched jeno’s shirt in his fist to draw him closer, so they were only centimeters apart. “of course i do.”

and jeno fell back onto the bed, laughing as mark kissed him over and over again. 

 

(and if jaemin walked in and saw them with their legs linked together as one, he said nothing about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this!! this was a combination of the thought of jeno doing mark's makeup and my friends egging me on so <3 thanks guys ily  
> talk to me on [twitter](twitter.com/marknorens) or [curious cat](curiouscat.me/etherealjn)!! comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
